


Ключи к Декабрю

by LeoloErlo



Series: Старое по Реборну [3]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, TYL!1869
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-04
Updated: 2009-01-04
Packaged: 2017-12-23 13:43:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeoloErlo/pseuds/LeoloErlo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Новогодне-рождественский флафф в неопределенном времени и месте.<br/>Написано 04 января 2009.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ключи к Декабрю

  
_Здравствуй. Я так давно_   
_Не был рядом с тобой…_   
_Аквариум “Дети декабря”_   


Сон для Рокудо Мукуро – привычное состояние. Впрочем, чем еще можно заниматься в  _аквариуме_? Если бы не его милая Хром, если бы не проблески той - чужой, свободной – жизни, Мукуро нашел бы способ умереть – убежать в новое перерождение. Но Хром дает ему возможность дотянуться до жизни, почувствовать, пусть и ненадолго, вкус свободы. Именно поэтому он ждет в мире снов. Ему снятся поляны и луга, и небо – синее, бездонное или заполненное до краев облаками; ему снятся места, в которых он побывал, города, превратившиеся в руины и отстроенные заново. Но порой ему снится пруд, полный цветущих лотосов – и жаворонок, летающий над самой кромкой воды. Этот сон – самый прекрасный.

Мукуро будит шум, но он почти не обращает на происходящее вокруг никакого внимания. Однако ему приходится на миг проснуться – от колкого света, холода и судорожной необходимости дышать. Боль, растерянность, неожиданность… Мир накреняется, и Мукуро проваливается в забытье.  
  


***

 Мукуро просыпается плавно, словно смакуя – он лежит в тепле, будто его обволакивает мягкое живое облако. Мир перевернут вверх тормашками. Он чувствует мерный ритм, который искушает его снова закрыть глаза и вернуться в забытье.  
Постепенно просыпаются ощущения. На Мукуро что-то давит, а его шее  **определенно**  теплее, чем голове. Не то что бы он был против. Когда тело и сознание просыпаются полностью, Мукуро понимает, что ему нужно отлить. Мир обрушивается на него своей прозаичностью. На Мукуро нагло лежат, сопя в шею, и временами пихают чем-то острым и костлявым (локтем? коленом?) в бок. Хранитель тумана резко теряет благодушие и начинает вяло пихать нахальное тело в ответ. Пару минут и тычков спустя на него таращатся мутные, сонные глаза.  
“Я понимаю, что тебе вполне уютно, Кёя-кун, но мне нужно в туалет”. С каких пор его голос стал таким тихим и хрупким?  
Хибари только тихо рычит в ответ.  
“ _Кёёёяа-куууун_!” Кажется, подействовало.  
  
Хибари недовольно выпутывается из одеяла – "Почему он голый?" - лениво удивляется Мукуро – и резко дергает Мукуро вверх. Тот тут же оседает на пол – ноги принципиально отказываются его держать. И Мукуро смеется – впрочем, не плакать же ему перед этим мальчишкой? Который фыркает, набрасывает юкату и с легкостью подхватывает Мукуро на руки.  
А он вырос – замечает Мукуро. Стал спокойней и немного выше. И сильней – или это сам Мукуро так ослаб?  
  


***

Значительно позже, когда все желания тела удовлетворены, и Мукуро вновь примиряется с реальностью, Хибари транспортирует своего гостя обратно. У Мукуро сотни вопросов – как он здесь оказался, почему он не может дотянуться до сознания Хром, почему он в комнате Хибари, в его кровати, и почему тот опять голый, какой сейчас год, наконец, но…  
  
Хибари бурчит – “С Рождеством” и вновь засыпает. И Мукуро смиряется – это не сон, не вспышка чужой жизни – он здесь и сейчас и никуда не денется. Он поворачивает голову, замечает на тумбочке фотографию всей семьи Савады Тсунаеши в простой серебряной рамке, на которой, нахохлившись, спит Хиберд.  
  
А за окном – снег, снег, снег… Первый снег его свободы. Его декабрь, теперь и навсегда - самый теплый месяц в году.

**Author's Note:**

> Название стащено у Роджера Желязны - у него есть такой рассказ - дикая смесь фурри, фантастики и излишнего около-коммунистического морализма.


End file.
